


So Please Hurry, Leave Me

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, S&M, Threesome - M/M/M, fighting to fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Eleven.He was more jealous of Scott Lang than he would like to admit.





	So Please Hurry, Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this. As a result, it's a bit longer than the other ones. This takes place in Secret Empire #4 but it's not necessary to have read it to understand. All you need to know is that Eric and Scott were fighting, Pymtron stopped them, and Eric wasn't there at the dinner party. This is a "missing scene" if you want to call it that.
> 
> Title is from "First Love/Late Spring" by Mitski.
> 
> Enjoy!

He had sounded so far away when he spoke above all of their fighting, huge hands hitting huge faces. Eric hadn’t even registered anyone else there, not that hot lady fighting Taskmaster, not the inevitability that was the showdown between Iron Man and Captain America, just the satisfying sound of Scott Lang’s skull rattling around in his big helmet and the grimace on his face. 

Eric wanted to punish Scott for some reason that he couldn’t put a name to. Part jealousy, he had always been the second rate Ant-Man in the eyes of everyone, of _him_ , but there was also a part that was far more complicated. He hit Scott until his fists hurt and kept hitting him beyond that, and Scott gave it back just as much. He hated growing huge but, when Scott did so, he grew with him just to keep hitting him.

Perhaps it was because of how personal that he hadn’t noticed Hank until it was far too late, until they were thrown away from each other. A dark, primal urge in him fought against the rushing darkness to keep _hitting_ but he quickly lost out to it, falling just as everyone else had and succumbing to the black that started to cloud his vision.

He awoke with a gasp, eyes blinking away the bleariness of being knocked out. Eric’s head ached and, as he looked around, he wondered just where everyone else was. The room he was in appeared to be like some kind of living room, he was sprawled out on some kind of couch. The only light in the room came from the roaring fire, reflecting flickering orange on every surface, including his pale skin. To his surprise, he wasn’t tied up, and Eric reached up to rub his eyes only to realize that he wasn’t wearing his helmet. 

In fact, he wasn’t wearing anything at all. Someone had stripped him completely bare and draped a thin blanket around his hips. Briefly, he wondered if everyone else was getting the same treatment, but a sharp gasp dragged him out of his thoughts and the anger welled back in him before dying quickly. There was no use at being angry at Scott Lang as he awoke on the other couch in the room, just as naked as he was.

Scott seemed to notice him right away, eyes looking directly into his. He was very much trying not to check him out, eyes flicking down just slightly before forcing them back up. 

His hair was a mussed cloud of strawberry blond around his head and Eric ran a hand through his own ginger locks to try to smooth them down, likely sticking up from the helmet. He didn’t know what to say but he knew he had to say _something_.

“I get why they took our helmets but I don’t understand why they’d take all of our clothes away.” He murmured and Scott suddenly looked very far away, almost as if he was looking right through Eric.

As if he knew just why they had been stripped naked. It was a haunting look written all over his features and Eric suddenly felt very afraid. That fear only grew when a voice caught between human and robot spoke behind him, soft spoken and metallic all at once.

“I’m disappointed in you two. I didn’t train you to fight so you could fight each other.”

Eric didn’t want to turn around but he did, swallowing thickly as he came face to face with Hank Pym, with _Ultron_. He was terrifying, of course he was, human smile turning sharply robotic, bright red lighting the otherwise dim room.

“No, you two have been quite _naughty_ and I’m afraid that I’m going to have to punish you,” Hank murmured, one blue eye turning white. “Come over here and kneel before me.”

He wanted to disobey but Scott practically flung himself to his knees before Ultron and Eric followed, kneeling right next to Scott.

“Too slow, Eric.”

He heard the crack of Ultron’s hand across his face before he even felt it, searing pain in his jaw quickly rising up. He cried out, rubbing his nose to check for blood. Scott didn’t do a thing, kept looking straight ahead, and Hank made a noise in the back of his throat. He raised his hand once more and Eric flinched, reeling back. To his surprise, though, Hank struck Scott instead.

“You two should be a team! Being a team means attending to the other’s wounds.” Ultron hissed.

“W-We’re not a team.” Eric mumbled.

He expected the slap but it still hurt, and he cried out once more. This time, however, Scott’s hand gripped his face and turned him towards him. His hand was gentle on Eric’s face, cradling him and stroking across the brush of freckles on his cheek.

“Are you okay?” He murmured.  
“Y-Yeah.” 

Eric’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip. They weren’t a team but it felt good to have Scott _worrying_ about him. Hank sounded pleased, his hand coming up once more. Eric flinched yet again but, this time, it just landed in Eric’s hair, sliding into ginger locks and stroking him. He gasped, leaning into Scott’s touch. Hank’s hand started to push him forward until their noses were brushing against one another. 

Scott’s eyes were wide, looking into Eric’s own huge green ones. He had a mixture of shock and what appeared to be _disgust_ written on his face as Hank moved them closer together. The look burned him and, for a moment, Eric thought about hitting him again but he knew that he had to obey what Ultron wanted or else there would be awful consequences.

“Now, kiss and make up.” Ultron murmured, they could hear the grin in his voice.  
“ _God_.” He heard Scott whisper, voice hoarse, before Ultron pushed him for one last time and their lips brushed together.

Scott’s mouth was chapped under his own, wet from him licking them, and Eric gasped into the kiss. Hank, _Ultron_ , seemed delighted by the show as their lips started to move together. Eric had to admit that it was a good kiss, especially as Scott’s hands slipped from his face into his hair to pull him closer. He felt his hand weave with the hand that was still in his hair, both forces pressing them together even harder. He moaned as Scott’s tongue licked into his mouth, their tongues grazing one another as the kiss grew _passionate_.

He whined as Hank pulled him back and Scott’s breathing grew ragged as his vision was fixed on something behind his head. Ultron turned him around and Eric quickly understood the scared look on Scott’s face.

Eric wanted to cry out, beg for it to stop. He resisted as Hank pulled him close, mouth falling open to protest, but Ultron’s cock slid right between his lips instead. He coughed and gasped around the long, hard length in his mouth, green eyes filling with tears as Ultron fucked his throat. 

“Oh, that’s _good_.” Hank groaned, a whirring hum to his voice making Eric feel sick.

When he was pulled off of Ultron’s cock, he coughed hard. He watched as Ultron pulled Scott in, sliding his cock down his throat this time, but Eric only felt pity as tears rolled down Scott’s cheeks. When Scott was pulled off, Eric moved in himself, thinking that it wouldn’t be as bad if he moved in to take it without force. This time, Ultron seemed pleased as Eric sucked around him, tongue sliding around the underside. He pulled Scott in and Scott licked what didn’t go in Eric’s mouth.

They built up a rhythm, one for survival, one that would get Ultron off quickly. Eric felt sick as the sound of Scott sucking on Hank got him hard as well. He reached a hand across to Scott’s lap and felt that he was just as hard. Scott sent him a panicked look but didn’t push him back, instead moving in and licking at the leaking head of Ultron’s all-too-human cock.

“Oh, _yes_ , my good boys.” Ultron hissed and Eric’s tongue grazed against Scott’s.

He moaned despite himself, the praise sending arousal to the pit of his stomach. Scott reached over, palming his erection just as Eric was doing to him, and he wanted it to stop but knew it was better than the alternative. Despite everything, he slid down to take Ultron’s cock in his own mouth and felt orgasm building all too quickly.

“No, not yet,” Ultron growled out. “You’re not allowed to cum yet.”

Scott’s hand withdrew and Eric almost felt like crying as he did the same. They continued to take turns sucking Hank’s cock, sometimes moving in tandem, until Hank was pulling back and spurting hot cum onto both of their faces. Eric licked a huge droplet that clung to his bottom lip before moving in to lick at the one on Scott’s own lip, tongue sliding into his mouth for a filthy kiss that had Ultron groaning.

“Okay, okay, you two can cum now.” 

They continued to kiss as their hands found each other’s cocks, sliding around them and stroking with ease due to sweat and pre-cum. Eric came quickly and Scott followed, both of them panting and gasping into the other’s mouth. 

Ultron looked pleased as he watched them, satiated and happy. His hands stroked both of their hair before he pulled back.

“I believe my other guests are about to wake up. Scott, if you’d follow me to dinner. Eric, if you would wait on the plane with your friend, I don’t need to you for this.”

He actually felt hurt at that, but nodded anyway. Ultron clapped his hands together and a butler came in with their clothes. They dressed in silence, refusing to look at one another. He felt lucky that they weren’t a team, Eric could focus on the job at hand.

It would make _everything_ easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
